


Pillow Talk

by WardenVakarian



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 21:02:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18396299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WardenVakarian/pseuds/WardenVakarian
Summary: Dina and Solas talk a bit about her beliefs and what started like a blissful sunny afternoon turns into a bitter reminder of who he is.





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Really short thing that's been bothering me for a few weeks. I'm not happy with it but for now I don't know how to make it better   
> Please keep in mind that English is not my mother tongue so despite my best efforts there can be typos and mistakes.

«You don't believe in the Creators?» Solas said, his back against the headboard of the bed, the Inquisitor naked between his arms. Dina contorted herself to look at him and answered:  
«What? You think because I'm dalish I blindly follow every rules and trust everything I'm taught? There are shems who aren't andrastian, why wouldn't there be elves doubting their Creators?»   
«You keep surprising me, Vhenan» he adds, kissing her forehead.  
«I don't see what's so surprising» she said softly, «I've never been superstitious. You can't expect me to believe that our People went through all of that because some ancient elvhen Gods are stuck I don't know where. That Fen'harel, alone, could have fooled the most powerful divinities of his time. Na» she snickered, «no one's smart enough for that… Except you maybe» she said after a few seconds of pretending to really think about it, poking his hairless torso.  
He froze, unable to control his expression. He was relieved that she took her place back against him so she couldn't see his face.   
He had barely regain his composure she started again:  
«And everyone knows History is written by the victors. If the Dread Wolf, really was the last God on Thedas, he 'd be adored and not feared, and I'd probably be wearing Vallaslin in his honor»  
«And you wouldn't use his name as a curse when you stomp your toe against the bed or when a human is demanding you fetch water for him» he said with a light tremble, hoping humor would hide his turmoil.  
«It only happened once! And this blighted Orlesian had it coming!»  
«I know ma lath, he only got what deserved» Solas whispered, not sure if these words were about the noble man or himself.

After long minutes of silence during which Solas and Dina stayed deep in their own thoughts, he caressing carelessly her blond hair and she his thigh, she asked:  
«You would tell me, right?  
-Tell you what, Vhenan?  
-Well, you saw it all in the Fade? Arlathan, immortal elves and palaces floating in the clouds… So… If Fen'harel was real and walking among us, you would tell me, right?  
-You have nothing to fear from him, I swear. If anyone can shake his plans up it's you...»


End file.
